What Love Really Means
by Sadistic Hufflepuff
Summary: War means everyone must make sacrifices... but where do you draw the line? Lucius Malfoy/Emmeline Vance
A/N: Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition

Position:Seeker

Team:Chudley Cannons

Prompt: Write about your chosen Death Eater visiting or being visited by someone.

Word Count:1366

Lucius arrived at a small cottage in Wales in the usual flashy, Death Eater style. It was supposed to be a quick job, one of many in the day. The task was simple; interrogate the woman inside and kill her brutally, leaving her body to be found.

The woman whom Lucius found, wand ready, as soon as he broke down the door of the cottage was Emmelene Vance. His lover. She was a known member of the Order of the Phoenix. With the ground the Order had been gaining for months, Voldemort was determined to put an end to them once and for all. It was no wonder this particular mission had high enough priority to find its way into his hands.

When they managed to track down a well-used safe-house, the Death Eaters pounced on the opportunity, not wanting Voldemort to remain angry. Lucius had quickly volunteered for the job, realizing Emmelene could be there as there had been recent attacks in her area. Emmelene had pushed him away for days after each one which made it impossible for Lucius to forget about them.

Emmelene was staring at Lucius from across the cottage. She slowly lowered her wand. The wheels in Lucius' head quickly began turning. He needed a plan.

He quickly had a good idea of what he was going to do. The logic of it all was fairly simple: who was going to look for a dead girl?

Lucius put his arms around Emmelene, "It will be alright, my dear."

As Lucius dropped a loving kiss on her forehead, Emmelene piped up, "How can you be sure, Lucius?"

"Because, dear, I have a plan that will get you out of harm's way for good. I just have one question. Would I be right to assume that, according to the Ministry, you're as good as dead? No trackers? Nothing?"

Emmelene nodded her head solemnly, as if she knew exactly what he had planned. "Yes."

Lucius nodded his head thoughtfully. "Yes, yes. I believe this just might work."

"What exactly is your plan, dear?" Emmelene wondered aloud.

Lucius began to explain his plan to her. He told her how they would fake her death and the reason why no one would question the lack of a body. He explained how they would get her out and where she would reside until the war

ended, possibly for the rest of her life.

"Fiendfyre?" asked Emmelene as he finished with his explanation, "You want to use Fiendfyre on this cottage, which could possibly burn down the whole village, and then ship me off to America to twiddle my thumbs for the rest of the bloody war?"

Lucius bowed his head. "Yes, I don't know what else we can do."

"We could pretend that I escaped," Emmelene suggested after a moment's thought.

"No, Emmelene. Not only does that only take you out of the immediate danger but I would also essentially be committing suicide. Voldemort would never let me get away with letting an Order member go."

Emmelene rung her hands. "I just... I feel so shameful going into hiding. I know your only other choice is to kill me, but I feel like such a coward."

Lucius remained in silent resignation, so Emmelene continued.

"If I must hide out in America, won't you come with me, Lucius?"

"I cannot, my dear. It would make your disappearance too suspicious," Lucius sighed.

A single tear rolled down Emmelene's cheek. "Very well then."

Lucius pulled Emmelene to him and kissed her lips ever so lightly. When it ended Emmelene rested her head against his chest. The couple were painfully aware that this would be one of the last moments they would spend together for a long time, possibly ever.

The two finally stepped away from each other; while they may have wanted the moment to last, they had a lot to do and very little time to do it in. After all, Lucius was supposed to do her in and move on with his day.

Not ten minutes later, Emmelene had collected everything she would be taking with her as she went into exile. She would be taking very few things with her; all the muggle money that the Order had supplied her with, a change of clothes, her wand, and a picture that included every member of the Order of the Phoenix 'for hope'.

They stood in living room of the cottage. Emmelene had a duffel thrown over her shoulder and was crying silently while Lucius just looked angry and fiddled with his wand. This was goodbye; they couldn't waste any more time.

Emmelene managed to stifle her tears and Lucius reached over to wipe the last of them away. "Goodbye, Emmelene Vance, no matter what I will always love you."

Emmelene reached up and wrapped her hand around Lucius' neck, pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Goodbye, Lucius. I love you."

With that, Emmelene spun and apparated away on the spot, avoiding any more tears that were sure to be shed.

* * *

Though the war ended in 1981, word did not find its way to Emmelene who was living in the heartland of America as a muggle until the middle of 1982. She was so relieved that Voldemort had been defeated; after over six years away from Great Britain, Emmelene was ready to go home.

Emmelene had, however, built a life for herself during her time in America, knowing she might not ever get to return home. The new additions to her life meant things would be very different when she returned to Britain. It meant the meeting she had been holding onto with such hope when she first arrived in America would go very differently than she originally thought.

In her excitement at hearing the war was over, Emmelene had quickly fetched her wand from the place it had been hidden for years and immediately apparated to Diagon Alley. She would have to go back to America once more before she moved back home but first she had

something to do. She had to visit Lucius.

From her informant, whom had told her about the war's end, Emmelene had also learned that Lucius had gotten off easy by claiming he was under the Imperius curse. It was a complete lie, but one that worked to her advantage.

She signaled Lucius in the most obvious way she could, she sent him a letter, in her very distinct handwriting, that read:

Mr. Malfoy, a package you have been waiting for was delivered to Flourish and Blotts, please pick it up immediately. ~E

Not twenty minutes later, Lucius Malfoy came striding into Flourish and Blotts with a house elf cowering behind him and... a young boy on his hip. He was no older than one or two but already looked unmistakably like his father.

Lucius handed the boy off to the house elf and sent them off to give him some space. He was bending down to kiss Emmelene when she put up a hand to stop him.

Lucius looked affronted, "Is this about the boy? Because, if it is-"

"This is not about your son," Emmelene cut him off. "In fact, I am very happy for you."

"This is about the fact that I have been America for the better part of a decade, and I did not spend all of it waiting around."

Lucius looked at her in confusion.

Emmelene drew a deep breath, "I fell in love. His name is John, he's a muggle. We've been married going on four years now and we have a daughter, Melanie. She's just turned three."

Lucius finally spoke, "Are you saying..."

"I'm saying I've built a life for myself. I'm happy and I will not risk it by cheating on my husband," Emmelene told him forcefully.

"Alright, Emmelene. I love you enough to respect that." Lucius called for his house-elf, took back his son and left Flourish and Blotts without so much as a glance back in her direction.

What was he supposed to say? She was happy and that was all that he'd ever wanted. Lucius could bite his lip, step back, and let her live the life she'd chose.


End file.
